(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a procedure for implementing selection of liquids in liquid dispensing in an analyzer, involving liquid being taken, from a liquid vessel selected from among a group of several vessels, and introduced into the dispensing system for further treatment.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In analyzers known in the art in which reagent liquids are needed for analysis, reagent liquids are drawn with a needle from open reagent tube-shaped liquid vessels. For each analysis, such reagent vessels must be filled before testing and emptied again after analysis. The reagent liquids are usually stored in a refrigerator. When the analyzer needle is transferred from one vessel to another, so-called cross-pollution may easily occur even if the needle is flushed in the meantime.